


Call me Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Human!Impala - Freeform, Impala, M/M, Mini Fic, Trickster - Freeform, i can't tag for my life, jealousy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with a trickster causes the impala to go for a bit more of a...human look. [Dean is attracted and Cas is jealous.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude, my car!

"Okay, these dicks are hard to kill. You need to know what's real and what's not. Try not to get distracted at whatever he makes appear, capishe?"  
"Dean I've done this before, remember?"  
"But the last time we thought we killed it, and we didn't, so I want to be sure this time. Shoot me."  
They were hunting a trickster, whom they were going to have to stab with a blood-soaked wooden steak- not difficult at all.  
And of course, most cliche of all, it had to be living in an old, abandoned warehouse. Perfect.  
It was only a matter of minutes before the brothers found it. They had literally just followed the smell of candyfloss and wine.  
"Oh boy, the male strip-squad are here. Do you want to be payed before, or after the show?" A female voice came from behind them.  
Dean's eyes widened a little at the..trickster, he supposed.  
She was a petite blonde with a slim figure and breasts that couldn't have been healthy for her posture.  
"Come on, be professional." He muttered to himself so that no one heard him. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he was hunting monsters, not trying to get laid. (Although that never hurt anyone.)  
Before Dean could even react, Sam surged forward, (seemingly unfazed by the huge knockers on this one) stake in hand, only to fall straight through her.  
"Ooh, you know I get all tingly when you run through me like that, hotstuff." She deadpanned.  
Sam turned to his brother.  
"She's not even here." He muttered, exasperated.  
"That's right, billybob, I'm a projection. Lucky for you, I'm far far away by now. Don't worry though, I left a little surprise for you in the parking lot."  
The trickster winked, and then she was gone.  
"Son of a BITCH." Dean slammed the steak on the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I have had enough of the 'no windows or doors in the motel room' crap. When are we gonna actually kill this bitch?"  
"We should probably head. At least check what "surprise" she left in the parking lot." Sam reasoned.  
When the two exited the warehouse building, they didn't notice anything weird.  
"Maybe she was bluffing. We better get back to the room and track this mother d-" Dean stopped dead in his tracks, keys in hand.  
"WHERE'S MY CAR?" He yelled.  
"Dean. Look." Sam was pointing to a body, a man, lying in the parking space where the impala was parked.  
"HEY!" Dean marched over and yanked the man up from the ground.  
"Where's my car?" He was seething. You could send him to hell and back, but no one, and he meant NO ONE messed with his baby.  
"You heard him." Sam marched up beside his brother, a threatening look on his face, because he knew no one messed with his brothers car.  
"Where's the car."  
The brunette man looked up at the two with wide, blue eyes.  
"I...I'm.."  
"You're what?"  
"Dude. My car."  
"I'm.. Kansas KAZ 2Y5." He mumbled, turning his hands slowly in front of his face.  
Dean didn't know how to react. This man was quite clearly a psychopath.  
"Is that-"  
"Yes it's the impala licence plate. Why do you know the impala licence plate?"  
"Wait you don't think-"  
"No she didn't. That's just new kinds of evil."  
"I am Kansas KAZ 2Y5." The man repeated.  
"Yeah we get it, you think you're a car. Sam, that is not my car.  
"Dean we-"  
"Dean?" The man cut in. He stood up properly now, and Dean found himself looking up at the guy. He was almost as tall as Sam.  
"Winchesters!" He grinned. "I'm Kansas KAZ 2Y5."  
Sam glanced uneasily between the man and his brother.  
Dean was completely white now. He reached out and grabbed the mans hand, which he had taken notice to. There was a DW and a SW carved into his skin, that looked just like the ones Sam and Dean had carved into the wooden glove compartment of the impala when they were kids.  
He looked up at the man again, a panicked look on his face.  
"Baby?"


	2. Let's get the wheels on this mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to continue, school shit, ja feel? Anyway here's the next part, enjoy my loves!

The dark-haired man bit his lip a little.  
"Yes, that's what you call me. Call me baby. It's much shorter than Kans-"  
"-Okay" Dean cut in, red in the face. "Those initials could mean anything. How can you actually prove you're the impala?"  
"You practically lived in me for your entire life, Dean. For example I know that I was the only place you felt comfortable crying in when you were younger. Sam, when Dean wasn't around you listened to nothing but Kelly Clarkson songs for 2 weeks. Dean when you went to high school in Colorado for a week, you eh.. invited one of the football players into my backseat. Boy, that really tested my suspension. Sam-"  
"Okay enough. Sam can I speak to you for a moment?" Dean stopped him, his voice sounding unsteady. He grabbed his younger brothers arm and dragged him away from the impala.  
"So the trickster turned the car into a person. How do we fix that again?"  
"I'm guessing the only way to get... your baby-"  
"Shut up, Sam-"  
"-back to being a car, is to kill the trickster. Or at least reason with her, which is very unlikely."  
"I suppose we're gonna have to walk back to the motel, then." Dean groaned.  
"What about a cab? Where's your wallet?"  
Dean gritted his teeth. "It was in the car."  
Sam sighed and walked back over to the tall man.  
"We're going back to the motel. You have to come with us so you can..you know, not be a person anymore."  
"Okay guys. Can I just say that it's really great to be able to talk to you guys. Of course, I'll have to talk to you each about stains and stuff, but I've always wanted this."  
Dean gave a tiny smile. "Okay, easy enthusiastic. If we start walking now we can make it back by sunset."  
"Why are we walking?" Said the impala, a slightly confused look on his clean-cut face.  
"Well, my car is a human now, and my wallet was inside....you- I guess- so we don't really have a choice here." Dean muttered.  
"Wait maybe it still is!"  
"Still is what?" Sam queried."  
"Still in me!"  
The Winchester brothers simultaneously pulled a look of horror on their faces.  
"I meant in my pockets, dumbasses." The impala deadpanned, and then he was rummaging around in the pockets of his leather jacket.  
"Wait-" Dean began, "-you have everything that was in the car...in your pockets now?"  
"Nah just what was in the glove compartment."  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they reached the motel, the brothers made Impala take a shower, because he smelled like burning rubber and they were both choking by the time they got back. Sam had gone to the grocery store to get supplies for their new friend.  
When the impala emerged from the bathroom, Dean was on Sam's laptop, researching. When he looked up from the article he almost choked on his beer.  
The man, whom Dean had never really looked at before (due to frustrated rage) was standing naked in front of him, beads of water dripping down his neck and chest.  
"Is that okay? Did I do it right?"  
"Look, em.. Dude-"  
"-Baby. Call me Baby."  
"Right, uh.. Baby. You can't walk around naked. You have to wear a towel or something."  
"Why not? You walk around naked all the time. Even when you're inside of me-"  
"-Can you not say it like that please?"  
"What's wrong with that? I love when you're inside of me, Dean."  
Dean flushed bright red, because the human form of his car had a pretty big dick. He remembered what the impala had said earlier, about the footballer in Colorado. Suddenly he was there again, in the halls of a school he briefly remembered, one that looked just the same as all of the other ones he had attended. All the same prison walls, same life-hating teachers, same dead-eyed students bustling by him on a Thursday afternoon, all of them waiting to get home so they get away from all the freaks and weirdos and bitches that surrounded them. And Dean was back standing in the middle of it all. There was a guy, a guy on the football team that he had been eyeing up since first period, and who had been returning the favour. Dean had never really cared much about sexualities, why would he? He knew he was attractive, and if he found someone else attractive, he would go for it. Why should it stop him if the other person was a boy?  
After lunch, the boy had led him by the hand, and they had crawled into the backseat. Dean was quite submissive, even though he enjoyed the masculine aspect of it.  
They had made out and grinded on each other for what seemed like hours, and the friction hadn't let off until the very last moments, when it all ended, and they were both lying breathlessly in the leather backseats of the car, their pants still on.

And now Dean knew that a person, an actual living breathing person, had known about it, felt it happen all happen, and that was so not on.  
They were going to get the four wheels back on this mother, regardless of how hot the human form of his car was.


End file.
